The present invention relates to decorative garlands and, in particular, to techniques for forming such garlands.
Various types of decorative garlands, used for decorating Christmas trees, wreathes, and the like, have been heretofore provided. Generally, for purposes of mass production of such garlands specialized machinery is developed specific to each particular type of garland. Also, for many such garlands, the garland material must first be prepared in a specialized form for processing by the garland-making machinery. One such type of preparation involves the slitting of sheets of material to produce a desired effect in the finished garland, garlands of this type being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,329, 4,789,571 and 5,201,699.